


Only Forever

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: a love story told through texts, e-mails, and love letters.





	Only Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/gifts).



> sO this is something unlike anything i've ever written before, but i took on the challenge in honor of one of my closest friends [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com). happy belated birthday, babe. we always joke that i'm better at introspect and you're better at dialogue, so i decided to show you how much i've learned from you over the past few months we've known each other. i don't think i can properly express into words how much i love you and how much you mean to me. i hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> a huge huge thank you to [ellie](http://magnusbaene.tumblr.com), [ceci](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com), and [ali](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com). you all pushed me to keep going and were the best support team a girl could ask for :*
> 
> this fic is told in alec's pov, so the timezones are in EST time. if you wanna picture what time that is for magnus, just add 5 hours
> 
> title of the fic is from the song only forever by demi lovato !!

October 28th, 2004

Dear Magnus,

My name is Alexander Lightwood, but my mom and dad and Izzy call me Alec, so I go by Alec. Alexander is so long. Sometimes writing it gets confusing. I’m 9 years old and I live in Brooklyn. You know where that is, right? It’s in America. Mrs. Jensen told me that you live in ~~Indonsea~~ Indonesia. I’ve never been there, but it sounds cool! Mom said you guys have nice beaches. I love the beach because I get to build sandcastles and swim in the ocean. Jace is a better swimmer than me though. Do you go to the beach a lot? What are some things you like to do? Mrs. Jensen also said you live in a place with a lot of other kids. That sounds like a never ending sleepover, which is awesome. Do you have a best friend there? You probably have 100 best friends. Mrs. Jensen said that we can be best friends, if you want. I have to go eat dinner now and do my homework. Dad made meatloaf tonight, and it smells gross. I’d rather eat a box of chocolate chip cookies. What’s your favorite cookie flavor? What’s your favorite flower? Write back soon!

-Alec Lightwood

November 2nd, 2004

Alec,

I actually like the name Alexander. It’s pretty. Yes, I’ve heard of Brooklyn before. I’ve never been, though. I’m 12 years old, and I do live with other kids, but only one is my best friend. And I do go to the beach, sometimes. Not a lot. I hope you survived your dad’s bad meatloaf. I don’t think I’ve ever had meatloaf before. I like reading. I read a lot of fantasy books. Also, okay. I will be your best friend. What things do you like to do? Do you have a lot of friends in America?

-Magnus Bane

P.S. My favorite cookie flavor is chocolate chip and my favorite flowers are roses.

November 15th, 2004

Magnus,

Thanks for writing back! It’s so cool to know someone who’s older. I’m the oldest kid in my family, and it’s boring sometimes. Izzy just wants to do her own stuff, Jace plays video games with me sometimes, and Max is too young. I like to do a lot of things! I like to read, write, and play soccer. I’m really good at it. I’m not good at math, though. Math sucks. The meatloaf was okay, but Dad is ~~definitly~~ definitely not a good chef. Mom is better, and she’s even teaching me! I also love reading a lot, but I don’t have a lot of time with it. Mom and Dad signed me up for a lot of after school stuff. I have some friends. One of my best friends is named Simon. He wears big glasses. Also, your cookie flavor choice is a good one because it’s my favorite too! I don’t know if you like Christmas, but I put a sticker sheet of holiday stickers in this envelope. I hope it gets you in the holiday mood. Do you like the holidays?

-Alec

November 31st, 2004

Alec,

I don’t have any siblings. Not yet, I guess. I don’t have any family at all, unless you count my best friend Catarina. I don’t think anyone likes math, even if they are good at it. Thank you for the sticker sheet. I used it to decorate my notebook and now I have the most fun notebook out of everyone here. The holidays are hard for me. They try to make it fun here, but it can be lonely. Some kids get very sad about it, but all we can do is try to make the most of it. I’m sure that one day I’ll spend the holidays with a real family. I hope your holidays are fun, and I hope you eat a whole tray of chocolate chip cookies. I wish I had something I could send to you, but I don’t, I’m sorry. I hope you like the Christmas tree drawing on the other side of this paper.

-Magnus

P.S. If I don’t get a chance to say this on time, then happy new year, Alec. You’re already a great best friend.

January 2nd, 2005

Magnus,

Reading your last letter made me a little sad. I thought about you a lot while I was with my family. I hope you weren’t too lonely and that you and Catarina had some good food and drank lots of eggnog. Family can suck sometimes. Mom and Dad fight a lot and tell me I have to be the best or else I shouldn’t try. I hope you know I’m here for you, and even though I’m like a trillion miles away, I think about you. Your Christmas tree drawing was the best Christmas tree drawing I’ve ever seen! I even showed Izzy and she said it was really pretty! I did not eat a whole tray of chocolate chip cookies, but I made Dad go buy me some on Christmas Eve and I ate one just for you. My friend Simon went up to Mrs. Smith right before we went on break for school and asked her why she wore a ring around her finger, and she said she wears one because someone loves her and gave it to her. I love talking to you, so I asked Mom for a quarter and got a plastic ring from a machine thing and I hope you like it. It’s in the little bag in the envelope. Please tell me all about what winter in Indonesia is like, because Mom said it doesn’t snow and I love the snow.

-Alec

P.S. Happy New Year, best friend.

_____

 **From** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**To** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**Subject** : high school is a giant garbage can (5:02 PM)

I know what you’re gonna say and the answer is no - I’m not being over dramatic. High school already sucks and today was just the first day. I only have two classes with Simon, meaning I’m alone the rest of the day. Simon made a new friend today, Maia, and she seems nice enough. I think Simon just thinks she’s pretty. I don’t know why the school put me in Honors English, but whatever. Mom’s already being hard on me and letting me know how important it is that I do well in high school because it’ll lay out the rest of my life. She just wants me to follow in her footsteps and I get it, but that doesn’t make the pressure any easier to deal with. I’m just tired, and it’s only Monday. Please tell me life in London is a lot more glamorous than Brooklyn.

 **From** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**To** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**Subject** : Re: high school is a giant garbage can (5:24 PM)

I’m sorry you’re suffering, Alexander. All you have to do is keep your chin up and work hard. It’s all you can do, really. Just last week you told me the world was ending because you thought you lost your archery bow. (And before _you_ say it - I know that your bow and quiver are your sun and stars) If it makes you feel any better, know that I wholeheartedly believe in you even if I am across the sea. Your mother has always been tough on you, but you’re strong, Alec, and smart. You’re going to do amazing.

Sorry to disappoint, but life here isn’t much more glamorous. It’s been raining all week, which dulls my mood already. You know that I’m all about the sun and the beach. I’m not cut out for these gloomy days. Ragnor is impossible to deal with now that he’s overly stressed out about his part time job. I’m happy for him, but my brother is driving me insane. Maybe I’ll take him out for breakfast during the weekend. He could use a moment of calm.

Catarina and Dot both say hi, by the way. I know they say it all the time, but I think they were under the impression that I wasn’t relaying back their hellos. Also are we still on for Skyping this weekend? I know you said you had issues logging in last week, so I just wanted to make sure.

By the way, I’m taking your advice and I’m going to try and perfect my apple pie recipe tomorrow afternoon. Wish me luck.

 **From** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**To** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**Subject** : Re: re: high school is a giant garbage can (5:49 PM)

You’re right, you’re right. How dare you tease me for that, Magnus. It _felt_ like the end of the world. Your support does mean a lot, by the way. Other than a handful of people here, knowing you think I can succeed makes a huge difference. One day you’re going to move back to warm weather year round, because I have listened to you complain for years now about London’s weather. I think Ragnor would like that. I remember you telling me how hard he was working to get that part time job.

Let them know I say hi back. Aline and Simon ask about you a lot. They keep asking me to ask you to ship us some real British tea. So, just letting you know what my best friends are using you for - English tea. Also yeah, I got my password reset last night so I’ll be good for Skyping. My dad fixed my mic, so now you don’t have to spend the whole Skype call just staring at my face and watching me type.

Did you tell them, by the way? I know you were planning on telling everyone about you being bisexual. I was just curious how that went?

I should probably start my homework soon, so I’ll respond to your e-mail tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Magnus. (Timezones are weird)

 **From** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**To** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**Subject** : Re: re: re: high school is a giant garbage can (6:35 PM)

I’m aware that I’m always right, but thank you for reminding me. Well good, because I do support you Alec, always. I’m picturing it already: cold drinks by the beach, tanning in the sun, being able to walk outside without having to wear 5 layers. Sounds like a beautiful dream. I will ship you all some English tea as soon as I can, I promise. I’ll ask Ragnor for some recommendations.

Okay, wonderful. I’ll be online around 3 PM your time.

I did. Two nights ago, actually. Alec, it was incredible. After I told them, Cat felt comfortable enough to come out herself. In her words, and I quote, “I don’t care who knows. I like girls, god damn it.” It was just - god it was a really good night. We vowed to try and make plans to go to a gay bar soon. It wasn’t easy, but I’ve known for a long time and being able to be vocal about it with people you love is just - it’s unreal.

Goodnight, Alexander. Timezones are weird, I agree, but I wish you the best of luck with your homework and with school, though I don’t doubt you’ll e-mail me a lengthy reply tomorrow about how much school sucks.

 **From** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**To** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**Subject** : [No Subject] (2:01 AM)

i think i’m gay

 **From** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**To** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**Subject** : Re: [No Subject] (3:34 AM)

I know. I’m proud of you.

_____

 **Magnus [14:11]** : Welcome to the smartphone club, Alexander! I thought we’d have to message through e-mails and Facebook for forever.

 **Alec [14:12]** : You’re _hysterical_ , Magnus, truly.

 **Magnus [14:14]** : you know it

 **Magnus [14:14]** : How did the SAT go, by the way?

 **Alec [14:15]** : It went okay, I guess. Not as hard as I thought it was going to be.

 **Magnus [14:16]** : Well you did study for months beforehand

 **Alec [14:17]** : Yeah, it’s just a lot of stuff is dependent on me doing well on it. Princeton won’t take me with less than a 1500 score.

 **Magnus [14:19]** : Are you ever going to tell your mother about your dream of being an English Professor?

 **Alec [14:20]** : Why would I do that?

 **Magnus [14:20]** : Because it’s your life and you should do something that makes you happy?

 **Alec [14:21]** : magnus…

 **Magnus [14:23]** : You’re going to tell me to drop it and I will, but please tell me you’ll think about it? Your mother has pushed you because she knows you’re incredibly smart, but she shouldn’t get to dictate what you pursue in life. Just think about talking to her. Look into schools with good English programs. Please?

 **Alec [14:26]** : Okay. I’ll think about it.

 **Magnus [14:27]** : Thank you. Now are we going to Skype or what? You can laugh at me as I try to cook lasagna for Dot and Cat’s housewarming party.

 **Alec [14:28]** : Me? Missing an opportunity to laugh at your failed attempts at cooking? Not possible. I’ll be online in five.

_____

 **Alec [11:32]** : so Simon and Maia hooked up at the Halloween party we went to last night at Bat’s house. Now Simon is freaking out because he wants to be a thing but isn’t sure what Maia’s thinking and it’s become a whole situation.

 **Alec [11:40]** : Is it wrong that I feel a little left out? Between Simon and Maia’s thing and Aline and Helen I just feel like I’m the fifth wheel. I’m happy for all of them, I am, but I just feel out of place.

 **Magnus [11:44]** : I’ve been waiting for them to get together for ages now. I’m surprised it took Simon and Maia this long to see that they’re perfect for each other.

 **Magnus [11:45]** : Also I know what that’s like. Maybe if it gets really bad with you feeling left out, you should talk to your friends. Though I highly doubt they’re the type of people to let you get left behind.

 **Magnus [11:45]** : For the record, I would date you in a heartbeat.

 **Alec [11:46]** : Ha ha, Magnus.

 **Magnus [11:47]** : Is this a bad time to tell you that I myself might have a thing?? I don’t quite know what to call him but maybe a friends with benefits? I don’t know, it’s all strange and new.

 **Alec [11:52]** : Oh.

 **Alec [11:53]** : What’s his name?

 **Magnus [11:55]** : Elias. It’s not a big deal, just casual hook ups. I haven’t told you about him because I met him at the club 2 weeks ago and didn’t think he’d stick around for more than one night.

 **Alec [12:03]** : oh, okay. Well he better be nice to you or he’ll have an angry New Yorker to deal with

 **Magnus [12:05]** : I’m sure he’s shaking in his boots at the thought, Alexander.

_____

 **Magnus [20:23]** : Elias dumped me.

 **Magnus [20:26]** : I know we’ve only been official or whatever for a month but I don’t think that’s any excuse to dump me over text.

 **Magnus [20:58]** : Fuck, I’m so drunk. I hope you’re having a good Christmas, Alec.

_____

 **Alec [13:09]** : So….guess who just got into Princeton University?

 **Magnus [13:15]** : Alexander!!!!! Congratulations!! You worked so hard, you deserve it.

 **Alec [13:26]** : thanks, Magnus. I couldn’t have done it without you.

 **Magnus [13:43]** : That’s because I’m an amazing best friend.

 **Magnus [13:43]** : However I can’t take all the credit, my dear, because you achieved this on your own. I’m proud of you.

 **Alec [13:51]** : You’re so humble, Magnus. But thank you. Simon got into NYU and Maia got into Georgetown, so we’re all celebrating at dinner tonight.

 **Magnus [14:00]** : Enjoy :) I’ll have a glass of wine tonight in your honor.

_____

 **Magnus [15:24]** : I just recieved my birthday present, Alexander, and I love it. Thank you. <3

 **Alec [16:17]** : anytime. I’m glad you like it :)

_____

 **Magnus [3:05]** : I just saw all the photos of you at prom last night and you looked extremely handsome. Also the drunk snapchats were the highlight of my week.

 **Magnus [3:07]** : I expect to hear all the details today. The wifi is still down at my apartment so just call me anytime after 3 PM your time.

 **Alec [10:11]** : I partied too hard. The afterparty was too intense. My head hurts. Everything hurts. Send help

 **Magnus [10:16]** : Mr. Alec Lightwood and his first hangover - this is truly a day to remember. Drink some water and eat some toast, darling, it’ll help.

 **Alec [10:19]** : :(

_____

Magnus Bane  is in a relationship with  Camille Belcourt .

_August 19th, 2013_

10 Likes | 9 Comments

_____

 **Alec [8:36]** : So, Camille? As in Raphael’s neighbor Camille?

 **Magnus [9:00]** : That’s the one! It was so sudden, but not unwelcome. We have so much in common, Alexander.

 **Alec [9:08]** : Serious enough to make it Facebook official, huh?

 **Alec [9:10]** : I’m happy for you, Magnus.

 **Magnus [9:17]** : Thank you, darling. <3

_____

 **Alec [2:01]** : Hey! We still on for Skyping later tonight? I found a good stream for The Great British Bake Off that we can watch

 **Magnus [4:07]** : Sorry for responding so late Alexander but I can’t, darling, I’m sorry. Camille and I are going away for the weekend. Maybe another time?

 **Alec [4:08]** : Yeah, of course. Have a good time - I’m expecting a ton of Snapchats. :)

_____

 **Alec [13:20]** : How’s Cat doing? I saw Dot tweet that she’s really sick. I can send you Jace’s chicken noodle soup recipe - it works wonders.

 **Magnus [14:54]** : I didn’t even know she was sick. I haven’t seen them in a month.

 **Magnus [14:55]** : Camille doesn’t really like hanging out with them. And she and Ragnor bicker every time they’re within five feet of each other so I’m just trying to keep the peace.

 **Alec [14:57]** : Maybe you should visit her one day after work? Without Camille?

 **Magnus [15:34]** : Camille is extremely stressed out from work and could use my support. I don’t know, Alec.

 **Alec [15:35]** : You don’t know what?

 **Magnus [15:37]** : I’m just trying to make everyone happy. I’ll call Cat tomorrow when I get a minute.

 **Alec [15:40]** : That’s ...okay. Sure, Magnus.

 **Magnus [15:41]** : I hope you’re doing well, Alexander. I know we haven’t spoken in a few days. How was your first exam?

 **Alec [15:50]** : I got an A-. It honestly wasn’t that bad, I was just nervous. Aline and Helen helped keep me at ease. I hope you’re doing well too.

_____

 **Magnus [14:08]** : What do you think of the outfit I just sent you on Snapchat?

 **Alec [14:14]** : It looks incredible, Magnus. You always have incredible taste.

 **Alec [14:16]** : What makeup look are you gonna do with it? Gold liner might look good with it

 **Magnus [14:20]** : Oh, I don’t really do that anymore, unfortunately.

 **Alec [14:21]** : What? Wear gold liner?

 **Magnus [14:26]** : wear makeup

 **Alec [14:27]** : What??? Why?

 **Alec [14:29]** : You once went on a two hour rant about different makeup brands and their advertising tactics and how some brands have less pigment than others. Then you spent half an hour telling me how makeup made you feel powerful and bold.

 **Magnus [14:36]** : Camille just prefers maturity and thinks the makeup makes me look less mature. Plus she says my bare face is better.

 **Alec [14:38]** : What the fuck?

 **Alec [14:38]** : Magnus, forget Camille for a moment - what do _you_ prefer?

 **Magnus [14:42]** : I’m in a relationship, Alexander. I have to take her opinion into consideration.

 **Alec [14:43]** : That’s bullshit and you know it, Magnus.

 **Magnus [14:46]** : Look, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.

 **Alec [14:47]** : Why? Because I’ve never been in a relationship?

 **Magnus [14:48]** : I didn’t say that, Alec.

 **Alec [14:49]** : You didn’t have to.

_____

 **Alec [07:04]** : I’m sorry.

 **Magnus [07:06]** : No, I’m sorry

 **Alec [07:07]** : No, listen I just - I overreacted. And not talking to you for this past week has been hard. I miss you.

 **Magnus [07:08]** : I miss you too, darling. Everything’s just a little crazy right now.

 **Magnus [07:09]** : I don’t like fighting with you.

 **Alec [07:10]** : Me either. You wanna Skype? I have about half an hour before my first lecture and we haven’t Skyped in three months now

 **Magnus [07:11]** : i’ll be on in a minute :)

_____

 **Alec [08:46]** : You’ll be happy to hear that I did it, Magnus. I switched majors! Me and my mom finally talked it out and she wasn’t happy at first, but I think she can tell that pursuing a degree in English is what I want to do. It also doesn’t hurt that I’ll be doing it in Princeton.

_____

 **Alec [13:01]** : oh my god Magnus. Izzy and I just went to the worst comedy show ever. One day when you’re in NYC I swear I’ll take you to good stand up. Next time we skype i need to reenact the last comedian - it was dreadful.

_____

 **Alec [unsent]** : I called Dot today, and she said she’s barely heard from you. Shit, Magnus, we all miss you. I think about you every day. I know you don’t need to be tied to social media or your phone but I just - I haven’t heard from you in over a month.

_____

 **Alec [unsent]** : Happy New Years, Magnus.

_____

Magnus Bane  is single.

_February 25th, 2014_

55 Likes | 31 Comments

_____

 **Ragnor [14:39]** : Hello Alec, I know you might be inclined to be worried, and I understand why, but please don’t. It’s a hard time for Magnus right now, and he says you’re a huge worry wart so I’m just letting you know that we’ll take care of him. I promise.

_____

 **From** : magnusbane@gmail.com  
**To** : alightwood@gmail.com  
**Subject** : A Formal Apology For Being a Terrible Friend 3:08 PM

[[Image Attachment](http://www.zingerbug.com/Comments/glitter_graphics/im_sorry_single_red_rose.gif)]

_____

 **Alec [15:12]** : I got your e-mail and it made my day, so thank you. I missed you.

 **Magnus [15:20]** : I missed you too. Alec, I am so sorry for everything. I was an awful friend to you. I want to make it better.

 **Alec [15:21]** : You are. You have nothing to apologize for - Camille wasn’t a very good person. You know that now, don’t you?

 **Magnus [15:22]** : yeah, i know. I needed time to learn that and move on from her. I’m sorry it took me a few months to reach out.

 **Alec [15:24]** : I’m glad to have you back, but I’m more so glad that you have yourself back.

 **Magnus [15:25]** : <3

_____

 **Magnus [12:45]** : I need to ask you a very important question.

 **Alec [12:46]** : and what’s that?

 **Magnus [12:48]** : Is Dumbo really a place in Brooklyn?

 **Alec [12:49]** : ...yeah, why?

 **Magnus [12:50]** : The _name_ , Alexander. Dumbo, _really_? I cannot believe that Dumbo, Brooklyn is an actual place in New York City.

 **Alec [12:51]** : Magnus, oh my god.

 **Magnus [12:52]** : New addition to my bucket list: visit Dumbo, Brooklyn

_____

 **Maia [12:53]** : Why are you laughing at something on your phone? I can see the heart eyes from the other side of the room.

 **Alec [12:54]** : Can you see my middle finger too?

 **Maia [12:54]** : Okay - rude. :(

_____

 **Alec [16:05]** : Do you think I should buy a minivan?

 **Magnus [16:06]** : If you buy a minivan I will never speak to you again.

 **Alec [16:07]** : But it’s practical and spacious. :(

 **Magnus [16:09]** : It’s horrendous, Alexander.

 **Alec [16:11]** : We’re discussing this when we Skype later, I hope you know that.

 **Magnus [16:12]** : >:(

_____

 **Izzy [22:08]** : so…….how is your boyfriend

 **Alec [22:10]** : my _best friend_ is fine thank you

 **Izzy [22:12]** : ;))))

 **Izzy [22:12]** : u knew immediately who i was talking about ;))

 **Alec [22:13]** : shut up

 **Izzy [22:13]** : are u ever gonna tell him?

 **Alec [22:15]** : Tell him what?

 **Izzy [22:16]** : That you’re in love with him…..

 **Izzy [22:18]** : honestly alec you embarrass me sometimes

 **Izzy [22:19]** : you’re both stupidly in love with each other!!! omg!!! everyone knows except the two of u

 **Alec [22:21]** : i appreciate the set up attempt, but magnus and i are just friends.

 **Izzy [22:21]** : but you don’t deny having feelings for him, right?

 **Alec [22:23]** : Izzy, c’mon.

 **Alec [22:25]** : It doesn’t matter anyway. It would never work. He lives an ocean away.

 **Izzy [22:26]** : But isn’t it worth the shot? you smile like crazy every time he sends you a text, and you save every photo of him to your phone to look at when you’re down.

 **Izzy [22:27]** : don’t even get me started on those unsent love declarations you have saved at mom’s house.

 **Izzy [22:28]** : isn’t that the kind of love worth fighting for?

 **Alec [22:29]** : just, stop. Please.

 **Alec [22:34]** : I’ve thought about this. I’ve weighed the options, Iz, and I can’t. Not right now.

 **Izzy [22:35]** : sigh.

_____

 **Magnus [10:50]** : Happy 22nd birthday, Alexander. (:

 **Alec [11:15]** : magnus the leather notebook is beautiful i cannot thank you enough for this

 **Magnus [11:25]** : no problem, darling. Nothing less than the best for my best friend

 **Alec [11:27]** : yeah

_____

 **Magnus [13:32]** : Remember how I told you that Raphael moved to LA?

 **Alec [13:35]** : Of course I do - why?

 **Magnus [13:37]** : While I love London and don’t mind my job, there are just… too many ghosts here. Too many memories. So, being the bold man that I am, I quit my job. I’m going to move to LA and open up my own agency. Run my own business.

 **Alec [13:42]** : Magnus!!!! That’s dsjfpasdjf;alsdja !!!! I’m calling you right now so you can tell me everything, and then we’re going to both grab two glasses of champagne and metaphorically toast to this occasion.

 **Alec [13:45]** : I am so unbelievably proud of you.

_____

 **Alec [16:12]** : Guess who got into UCLA’s English Ph.D program!

 **Izzy [16:13]** : alec that’s amazing!!! Let’s celebrate tonight!! Grab a drink at Sweet & Vicious?

 **Alec [16:15]** : izzy..

 **Alec [16:15]** : Izzy, Magnus just moved to LA last weekend.

 **Izzy [16:17]** : Alec…

 **Alec [16:18]** : I said a long time ago that it wasn’t time. What if it is now?

 **Izzy [16:19]** : i’m tearing up here alec :’) you deserve to be happy, big brother. And Magnus makes you happy.

 **Alec [16:21]** : I’ve been in love with Magnus Bane since the moment he told me he likes chocolate chip cookies.

 **Izzy [16:22]** : then what are you waiting for?

_____

 **Simon [12:20]** : Go get him, dude. (muscle emoji)

_____

 **Aline [12:36]** : This is probably the most romantic gesture in the world, Alec Lightwood. We love you, and you got this!! (rainbow flag emoji) (rainbow hearts)

_____

Transaction: Card Number XXXX6774  
A. Lightwood

Item Purchased:

(12) Red Roses….…..$16

_____

 **Alec [15:52]** : Open your door.

_____

 **Alec [10:02]** : I can’t believe you had the ring this whole time

 **Magnus [10:03]** : i wore it on a chain around my neck every day. it was my anchor through the worst times of my life - as were you.

 **Magnus [10:03]** : _i_ can’t believe you didn’t realize i liked you

 **Alec [10:04]** : wait what

 **Magnus [10:04]** : alec do you....did you not realise

 **Alec [10:05]** : um

 **Magnus [10:05]** : that time i told you i would date you in a heartbeat??

 **Alec [10:06]** : I THOUGHT YOU MEANT AS FRIENDS

 **Magnus [10:06]** : i don’t know how i fell in love with an idiot. now come back to bed. it’s cold without you :(

 **Alec [10:06]** : you just use me for my body heat

 **Magnus [10:07]** : well you’re not wrong…

_____

A Collection of Unsent Love Letters _(although all our letters were love letters)_  
A Gift from Alec Lightwood-Bane  
to his husband, Magnus Bane-Lightwood.  
_December 20th, 2018_

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
